When flirting goes too far
by featherofhope
Summary: What happens when there is a bet on who can flirt better? Will Regina win or Emma? How far is too far? g!p Emma disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or any of the characters, storylines, actors, etc...but i wish i did(:


It was a hot day in the middle of August, and Emma declared it a swimming day. Henry was hanging out at the arcade with Nick and Ava, so Emma went to grannys to find her parents. "Hey guys…I have an idea!" Emma said loudly as she entered. Snow and Charming were sitting at the counter with Neal and Belle while Ruby was taking their orders. "What's on your mind, sweetie?" Snow asked. Emma smiled, "It's hot out." Everyone nodded at her while giving her strange looks. Ruby spoke up, "Aaaaannnndddd?" Emma smiled, "Let's go swimming! There's a great swimming pond in the middle of the woods. It's huge! We can play ball and splash around! And it will help cool us all off!" Snow smiled at her daughter, "I think that's a wonderful idea, sweetie." Everyone nodded and Hook chimed in from a couple tables away, "Aye, I like the idea too, Luv." Emma smiled, "Awesome! I'm gonna go convince Regina to come and I will meet you all there! Say, in an hour?" Everyone nodded and Emma left to go find Regina.

Ringing the doorbell repeatedly at the mansion, Emma smiled at Regina when the door flew open. "I am here, and I hear you. No need to continuously ring the doorbell, Miss Swan." Emma smirked, "Well, I wanted you to hurry up and answer. Besides, it's kinda hot when you get all pissed off." Regina blushed and responded, "Well…what is it you wanted?" Emma smiled, "Come swimming! I got my parents and Belle and Ruby and Neal and Hook to all agree to coming and I want you to come too! It's really hot outside, and it will be fun!" Regina gave Emma a contemplative look and sighed, "Why on earth would they all want me to come?" Emma grabbed Regina's hand and said sincerely, "Because you aren't the Evil Queen anymore. You're our friend. We all want to have a nice, fun day, and get cooled off by the water in the swimming pond." Regina gave a small smile, but then Emma continued, "And it would be totally hot to see you in a little, strappy bikini," Regina snorted, but nodded. "Alright. Come on in and grab some waters while I go get my swimming things." Emma smiled and walked into the kitchen while Regina went upstairs. A few minutes later, Regina came downstairs with a big bag on her shoulder with towels poking out of it. "Ready to go, Miss Swan?" Emma nodded and said, "Good idea with the towels. I didn't think that far. We'll take my car so I can get back in it soaking wet and not ruin your seats." Regina let out a loud laugh and said, "I figured you didn't remember towels, so I packed one for you too. Let's go." Emma smiled and followed her out the door.

While Regina was driving, Emma decided to flirt a bit, "So…did you choose a strappy bikini?" Regina smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." Emma smirked, realizing Regina was flirting right back, "It's not a one-piece is it?" Regina raised an eyebrow, "Would that be such a bad thing, dear? I like to think I look good in a one-piece." Emma gave out a short laugh, "Ha-yeah. You look hot in anything, but seeing you in a bikini…I can just picture it now. So sexy." Regina started blushing and asked, "What will you be wearing, dear? A speedo?" Emma laughed, "Not with my parents around. Although, you would like that wouldn't you? Me in a speedo, looking at you in a tiny bikini. Man, you'd be able to see every little-" Regina slammed on the breaks. "we're here!" she exclaimed and hopped out of the car. Emma smirked, standing up herself and saying over the roof of the car, "Just saying, it'd be hot as hell." Ruby walked over and asked, "What would be hot as hell?" Regina immediately answered quickly, "Nothing." Emma smirked, "Oh, just Your Majesty in a strappy little bikini. She won't tell me what kind of swim suit she's wearing. I told her it would be hot if she wore that." Ruby howled in laughter, "Ha! That would be pretty hot." Regina, blushing, said, "Well, maybe Emma is in a tight speedo." Snow and Charming were walking up and Charming said, "Ew. Don't need to picture my little girl in that. Please tell me you have actual shorts with your top?" Everyone laughed and Emma said, "Yeah, dad. I have actual swimming shorts. Don't worry." Charming sighed and they all walked over to the swimming pond.

Regina laid out her towel on a beach chair that she conjured up while everyone else started unpacking their items. "Hey Regina, could you maybe…?" Snow asked. Regina smiled and waved her hand. A beach chair showed up in front of everyone else and Snow smiled, "Thank you." Regina nodded and threw a ball into the pond. Hook and Neal took off after the ball and Ruby asked, "So, what's up with all the flirting? You guys having a competition on who is better at flirting or something?" Regina and Emma looked at each other with wide eyes, "uhhh" Regina started. Emma laughed and said, "Please, Rubes. You know I could out flirt Regina any day." Regina raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't be too sure, dear. You have no idea what I'm capable of." She said as she started walking towards Emma, pressing her body into Emma's side. Ruby chuckled and said, "I don't know Ems. Regina was known as a massive flirt in the enchanted forest. She might have you beat." Snow walked over to Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, but when Emma puts her mind to something, there is no coming back. Plus, she is a Charming. She can naturally flirt very well." Regina rolled her eyes and Belle quietly said, "I don't know. I would have to say it would be close, but Regina would win." Snow's jaw dropped and Ruby stepped closer to her, "Wanna put some money where your mouth is, princess? I say Regina will win." Snow glared at Ruby and got in her face, "Yeah, well I say Emma will win. Fifty bucks." Ruby nodded and shook her hand. By now, Neal and Hook came back over and started chiming in. After a few minutes, they all were in on the bet and Neal, Snow, and Charming all said Emma would win, while Ruby, Belle, and Hook said Regina would win. Emma simply looked at Regina and whispered, "Are they really betting on this? We didn't even say if we were doing this." Regina smirked at Emma and leaned up to her ear and whispered, "scared you'll lose? Cuz I can go all…night…long." She nipped Emma's ear lightly as she said this and then sauntered back to her chair. Emma was about to come up with a comeback when Regina started stripping her clothes off. She was wearing a black, tiny bikini that left barely anything to the imagination. Ruby wolf whistled at Regina and Regina threw a flirtatious wink at Emma. Neal scoffed and hollered from the water, "She may have the hot curves, Em, but show her those sexy abs!" Emma smirked at him and first took off her sweatpants that were covering her short, black, swimming trunks. Then she slowly peeled her shirt off to show an impressive six-pack and her black bikini top. Regina and Ruby's jaws dropped while Hook gave a whistle. "damn, Swan. If you didn't have a dick, I would be all over you right now." Emma chuckled and turned to Regina, "See something you like, your majesty?" Regina glared at her and said, "I don't know. Do you see something _you_ like, Miss Swan?" Emma smirked and walked towards Regina, "Oh, I definitely do, Regina. I really do. Tell me, did you choose that sexy little number while thinking of me?" Regina looked into Emma's eyes and Emma noticed how dilated Regina's eyes were getting and smirked. Regina gave Emma a little smile and said loudly, "Well, something sure is hot around here. Perhaps we should all get a little wet." And she sashayed her hips as she walked to the swimming pond and got in the water. Emma watched her walk and took a deep breath to compose herself before following everyone in.

After an hour of everyone hanging around and talking about anything on their minds, Neal asked, "Who all wants to play some volleyball?" as he raised the ball above his head. Ruby and Charming both shouted "Hell yeah!" while Snow, Belle, and Hook followed them to the more open area of the water. Regina said, "I am not really a fan, but you guys have fun. I'm just going to sit over here in the water and enjoy the nice day." She reclined against the edge and pushed her breasts out. Emma stared at her and without taking her eyes off Regina, hollered to the others, "I'm gonna sit this one out and stay with Regina. You guys have fun." Regina smirked as Emma started walking towards her. Emma stopped a couple inches from touching Regina and Regina smiled up at her, seeing how dilated Emma's eyes were getting. But then, Emma smirked. "I think you are much too dry, your majesty." And Emma grabbed Regina around the waist, lifting her high in the air. "NO! please! God! No! Emma, please! Don't. Don't do this! Please! Emma! No!" Emma was about to toss Regina in when she saw what she thought was fear in Regina's eyes. Slowly, Emma lowered her down, while turning her and having Regina sit in her lap. "Ok. I won't. Don't worry your not-so-wet self off." Regina took a deep breath before saying on an exhale, "What makes you say I'm not wet?" She looked over her shoulder and gave a little rock to Emma's lap, knowing she felt a bulge forming. She smirked at Emma and gave another sharp rock of her hips. Emma gasped and breathed out, "Oh, so that's how we're going to play this." And she lowered herself onto the large rock she was floating above and sat so they were up to just below their collarbones in water. Emma slipped her hands up to Regina's boobs and squeezed. Hard. Regina gave a quiet gasp and started rocking her hips in a steady rhythm. She smirked and whispered to Emma, "Good going, dear. But you see, I can't get off without direct stimulation. I can get you off by simply rocking. Looks like I'm winning." And before she could even register what was going on, Emma gave a sudden movement and Regina felt Emma's shorts drop and her dick rubbing against her folds, only her small bikini bottoms separating them. Regina's eyes started to flutter while Emma groaned deeply in her ear. "Emma, what if they s-uhh" she gasped as Emma's fingers pulled her bottoms to the side and she felt Emma's dick directly stimulating her clit. Regina gave a harsh rock and whimpered, "Still not winning. But we should stop. What if the others notice?" Emma pushed her dick hard against Regina's clit and smiled at Regina's moan. "Keep quiet, and they won't notice. If anyone looks, we simply stop moving and wiggling. They will just assume you're flirting with me and sitting on my lap. Not a big deal. Just stay quiet." Regina whimpered, "Emm—uhh, it's…it's too riskyyyyy" she was almost constantly moaning and panting. Emma smirked and whispered in her ear, "You sure, baby? You don't want me to slip in? Get both of us out of this torture and fuck you like we both want?" Regina moaned, "No. We shouldn't. This is so wrong. Besides, I can still wiii-" Emma sucked Regina's earlobe into her mouth and Regina moaned before saying as quickly as possible, "Oh god. Fuck me Emma." Emma smirked and guided her dick to Regina's entrance. Regina nodded before resting her head back on Emma's shoulder. Emma slowly slid into Regina's tight channel and brought one of her hands up to cover Regina's mouth. Regina let out a low moan and Emma shushed her quietly, "Shhh…gotta be quiet baby. If anyone see's us, we gotta stop. Quiet. Come on. You can do it. Can you be quiet baby?" Regina nodded while quietly giving out little gasps of air. Emma started pumping into Regina harder until she was bottoming out inside Regina. After one particularly hard thrust, Regina gasped loudly. Emma looked towards the group and saw Ruby turn towards her, "Everything okay over there?" Ruby called. Regina nodded frantically and Emma smirked, shouting back, "Yeah. Just said something to up my chance of winning this game." Ruby smirked and said, "You may have said one thing, but I believe in Regina. She can still win this." Emma rolled her eyes and Ruby went back to their game. Emma turned back to look at the woman on her lap who was panting hard and shaking. "You wanna cum baby? You want me to make you cum?" Emma whispered into her ear. Regina started nodding franticly, "Please. Please, Em. Make me cum! Make me cum! Cum with me. Please my love. Make me cum! I'm so close! Please! I need this! I need you! Please Emma!" Emma smirked and doubled her efforts, almost jackhammering into Regina's tight hole while rubbing her clit as fast as possible. Emma thought she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer when Regina turned her head in an awkward angle and whimpered, "Kiss me." Emma immediately latched her lips on to Regina's and they both came at the same time. After they both calmed down, Regina moaned and whispered, "God, Em. I can feel you inside me. So warm. I'm so full. Huuuuunnnggggg." Emma smiled and started to slowly pull out of Regina only for Regina to gasp, "No! please! Not yet. Stay in me." Emma smiled warmly and whispered into Regina's ear, "How about we just lay here for a bit. You'll have more of me soon enough. Perhaps tonight, in a bed, where people aren't around. You can set a silencing charm and be as loud as you want." Regina smiled and pulled herself off Emma's lap. Emma pulled her shorts back up and saw Regina looking anywhere but at her, with a blush on her face and a small smile. Emma put her hands on Regina's waist and pulled her back on her lap, "I know this is going to sound so cheesy, but you are glowing. You're so beautiful, Regina." Regina smiled and hugged Emma, burying her face in Emma's neck. Emma chuckled and rubbed Regina's back.

After another fifteen minutes, the group came back and Ruby gave Emma a smirk. Emma went to pull back from Regina when Snow whispered, "No!" Emma looked up at her mother and saw Snow smiling, "She's sleeping." Emma smiled and pulled Regina closer to her, wrapping her arms around Regina tightly. Ruby asked, "So…what happened that you wore her out like that?" while raising her eyebrow. Emma looked up at the group and said, "Well…Regina may have caved first and said I win, but after everything…I'd say we both won." Everyone smiled at Emma and Emma continued, "Then I pulled her into my lap for a hug and didn't want to be the first to let go. Then next thing I know, she's asleep." Everyone smiled at Emma and Charming said, "Well, we've been here for most of the day. Perhaps we should all start heading home." Everyone agreed and Emma said, "I'm gonna just let her sleep. I will take her home and probably just stay there tonight." Everyone gave her a knowing look and she shook her head. Emma stood up, carrying Regina, when Snow walked up to her holding out a towel. "Here, we can pack up all your guys' stuff and you can pick it up tomorrow." Emma nodded and smiled as Snow wrapped a towel around Regina's back, "Thanks mom. Could you grab my towel too and put it on the driver's seat? I don't want to ruin Regina's seats." Snow nodded and put a towel on the drivers seat as Emma carefully placed Regina, in her towel, in the passenger seat and buckled her in.

Once at the mansion, Emma carried Regina up to her bedroom and changed her out of her swimsuit and into a t-shirt she found in one of the drawers. After tucking Regina in, Emma turned to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm. "Your strength is impressive, dear. So was your excuse for me being asleep. Only problem is that I was never asleep." Regina whispered. Emma chuckled and said, "Yeah, but you look tired. Take a nap. I'll stay downstairs and watch TV till you wake up again." Regina smiled at Emma and said, "Why don't you just change into a t-shirt and join me." Emma smiled and did as told. When she slid into bed, Regina curled into her side and hugged Emma as tightly as possible. Emma smiled and kissed Regina's head, "Sleep now. I'm not going anywhere." Regina squeezed tighter and whispered, "promise?" Emma smiled and whispered back, "Never. You will never get rid of me." Regina smiled and let herself relax enough to fall asleep, knowing Emma was telling the truth.


End file.
